


Мужчина должен быть сильным

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford - Ron Hansen, Historical RPF, History - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Естественный отбор в пределах одной семьи или несколько слов о житейской мудрости Зеральды Джеймс, матери двух известных бандитов Фрэнка и Джесси Джеймсов.<br/>(написано для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужчина должен быть сильным

У отца Зеральды были большие руки и тяжелая походка. Зеральда считала его самым сильным человеком на земле. Она не знала, что он страдал от старых ран, артрита, язвы и геморроя. Зеральде сказали, ее отец держал ромашку в уголке губ, когда его нашли на поле. Он выстрелил себе в сердце, на его похороны пришла все деревня. Шел дождь, и земля черной жижей стекала по крышке гроба. Зеральда чувствовала, что отец предал ее. Стоя над его могилой, она впервые поняла, что смерть это слабость, а мужчина должен быть сильным.

Ее первый муж, Роберт Джеймс, был сильным. Пусть его сила ничем не напоминала силу ее отца, она все равно притягивала Зеральду. Он был ниже ее ростом, уже в кости, не любил оружия. Он был проповедником и умел управлять людьми. Он верил в образование и построил колледж. К несчастью, золотая лихорадка нарушила его планы. Роберт Джеймс уехал за своей паствой в Калифорнию и умер вдали от дома, оставив Зеральду одну с тремя детьми. Мальчиками.

В ту зиму пришла эпидемия, над округом Клэй вывесили желтые флаги. Старший сын Зеральды, Фрэнк, шесть дней не вставал с толчка, младший, Джесси, рвал желчью. Но они хотя бы могли ходить. Средний сын Зеральды, Роберт, слег на третий день и больше не вставал с постели. Он оказался самым слабым. Может, потому что родился до срока, может, по каким-то другим причинам. Когда запасы хинина подошли к концу, Зеральда стала отдавать долю Роберта Фрэнку и Джесси. Она выходила их. Будучи старшим мужчиной в семье шестилетний Фрэнк кинул на гроб Роберта первый ком земли, Джесси положил на могилу ромашки. 

Второй муж Зеральды был богат. Большая ферма, плантация табака. На этом его сила заканчивалась. Рубен Самюэль был покладист, избегал конфликтов и не умел бороться. Когда началась война, его мягкость стала походить на слабость и самодурство, Зеральда кривила губы каждый раз, когда он запрещал ее сыновьям обсуждать Форт Самтер, Шайло и Геттинсберг. 

Когда Фрэнк ушел на фронт добровольцем, Зеральда боялась за него и гордилась им. Гордилась старшим сыном, когда он носил форму конфедератов, и когда он присоединился к партизанам. Фрэнк был силен в своей ненависти к янки. Зеральда прониклась его силой и разделила его ненависть.

Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк редко бывал дома, она считала его самым сильным мужчиной в семье. Потому, когда в один из его приездов домой на ферму нагрянули янки, Зеральда приказала Джесси отвлечь их, чтобы Фрэнк мог уйти через поле. Не найдя Фрэнка, янки поймали и высекли Джесси. В тот день Зеральда впервые заметила, что в маленьком, хрупком теле ее третьего сына скрывается удивительные сила и выносливость. Как только раны Джесси зажили, он уехал к Фрэнку в лес. 

Говорили, Джесси стал безжалостным воином и самым лучшим стрелком в отряде. Когда власти назначали награду за головы Джесси и Фрэнка, Зеральда молилась за них, терпеливо сносила допросы и обыски на ферме. И каждый раз с волнением ждала праздников, когда ее сильные мужчины приезжали домой.

Когда Джесси приехал к матери на Рождество, ищейки Пинкертонов бросили в окно Зеральды бутылку с зажигательной смесью. Она взорвалась посреди гостиной. Зеральде оторвало руку. Но она не чувствовала боли, не позволяла себе ее чувствовать, пока ее мальчики были в опасности. Два ее сына — Джесси и Арчи — лежали рядом без сознания. Ее сильный мужчина и девятилетний ребенок. Вокруг полыхал огонь. Ослабевшая от раны и обезумевшая от горя, Зеральда поняла, что успеет вытащить из горящего дома только одного. Джесси был сильным, крепким и тяжелым. На следующий день он похоронил Арчи, Зеральда прочитала молитву. 

Прошло много лет. Каждое утро из окна своей спальни Зеральда смотрела на могилу Джесси и не переставала удивляться. Всю жизнь она верила, что живые сильнее мертвых. Но пока люди платят за то, чтобы прикоснуться к могильному камню Джесси Джеймса, он останется для Зеральды самым сильным мужчиной на свете.


End file.
